June Dragneel
by Sgt.Fairy
Summary: The life of June Dragneel. Many know June as Nashi. No one seems to write about the fairy children much. Or have a full background of them. So this is about June. June Dragneel and Fuyuki Fullbuster. A unstoppable pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fairy Tail Fans! So a bunch of people have wanted NaLu and Nashi. And what not. However, no one made a story about it…well about Nashi. So this is a different kind of fanfic. The generation kind of thing. Characters: Natsu, Lucy, (I changed Nashi's name to June just bc) June, Gray, Fuyuki, Juvia, etc.**

" _It was year X? When June was born. Natsu and I got home from a mission; Natsu brushed his hand against my head as a slept in his arms. When I woke up I found out I was pregnant. Natsu's reactions were mixed. Especially when I found out and told him it was a girl. I guess he wanted a boy. We weren't married and didn't live together. So it was strange. A few months passed and June arrived. Her beautiful wide smile and pink hair. The cutest thing you've ever seen. I never wanted to see the day where her smile disappeared. Her smile was so much like her fathers… I love you June."_

 _ **A few years have passed and June is about 5 years of age. Natsu and Lucy had to go on a 4 week mission leaving June behind.**_

 **Fuyuki's POV**

"*sobs* *sniffs* Mommy…Daddy…?" wailed a voice. I slowly walked over to it. It turned out to be a girl. She had pink hair and a face full of water. Kind of like my mommy only sadder. Her eyes were red and her nose looked like a clowns nose. Very red.

"Hey why are you crying?" I asked the girl sitting next to her. She looked at me confused.

"W-who are you!*cries* why a-are you n-naked!" she cried louder. Yeesh such a cry baby. I quickly covered myself.

"J-just a habit! My mom says I get it from my dad…" I told her. She weakly smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm J-June…who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Fuyuki… nice to meet you." I told her reaching my hand out. June grabbed my arm and hugged me. How was I supposed to act. No one did this to me before. Why am I so mature for my age? My face was definitely turning a different shade of color. (which now I know Is called blushing)

"Fuyuki…fu-yu-ki….hmm…ah! Fu-ki!" she smiled. Her smile was so cute…I feel so warm.

"F-Fu-ki? Whats that?" I asked.

"It's a nickname! Like what people call their friends! Such as, Lu-Chan, Gee-cha, Momo-chi ( reference)." She told me. She hugged my arm some more.

"We're friends now, right?" she asked.

No one has ever given me a so called nickname. Fu-ki… I like it…

"I guess…you know you shouldn't just befriend everyone you meet." I told her ignoring her hug.

"I never met anyone else before…" she said weakly. What did she do half of her life?! Did she even have a life?

I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Well we ought to fix that now don't we." I told her smiling as good as I can.

She giggled. I don't know why but I liked it. She jumped up and followed me.

"Anyways why were you crying?" I finally asked her.

"My mommy and daddy went away without me. They won't be back for a long time…" she responded sadly.

"I see…well maybe you can stay with me and my folks until they come back." I told her.

She smiled as big as can be. *hugs* "Arigato Fu-ki!"

*smiles and blushes*

 **Fuyuki and June enter the guild**

 **June's POV**

It was so nice to meet Fu-ki. He's so cool! My first friend. So this is what its like to be popular. Fu-ki walked up to his parents and said some things. I couldn't hear. His daddy looked familiar. I think I saw my daddy give him a punch once… Maybe it was a friendship thing! A lady made of water kept cooing at me and tickling me.

"Juvia is overwhelmed by cuteness!" squealed aqua lady.

I blushed just to make her happy.

I have no clue what Fu-ki said to his daddy but he didn't look happy.

"Gray-sama! Can we please take care of Natsu's Daughter!"

Gray…I mean Fu-ki's daddy looked weird. He also had no clothes… eww but he seemed uncomfortable around me.

"As long as she's not as annoying as her father…eh maybe." Said Fu-ki's daddy. I hugged Fu-ki's daddy's leg and thanked him. At least its better than living alone. Tonight I move into Fu-ki's house and stay until mommy and daddy come back!


	2. Chapter 2

_June has just moved into the Fullbusters home. She had a nice 4 weeks with them. The food wasn't so bad. And Fuyuki befriended June some more. By the end of the weeks Natsu and Lucy came to pick June up. Natsu wasn't so happy that Gray was taking care of his daughter but…he had to be somewhat grateful. Lucy and Juvia had some chatting time while Natsu and Gray fought over what time the kids should be able to do missions. June and Fuyuki played outside talking and learning more about each other. Funny how they both get along well._

 _ **A few more years passed and June is now 13**_

 **June's POV**

"Anything interesting?" I asked Fu-ki leaning back In my chair.

"Nah…everything seems boring…" responded Fu-ki grabbing a request from the board.

"Pfft…that sucks…um well I guess it'll be another lazy day eh?" I told him. Fu-ki grinned. I've known Fu-ki for a long time… and he still can't smile straight. Its kind of cute but…*chuckles* really how hard is it to smile? Oh well. That's Fu-ki for you.

 **Me: AREN'T THEY ADORABLE! ^^**

"Hey Mira we're gonna hang out again today. Cya later!" waved Fu-ki grabbing my arm.

Mirajane smiled and waved bye as well. I raced Fu-ki out the door as we headed towards the lake. That lake was the same place Fu-ki found me at. *sigh* so many memories.

"Hey isn't that Ava?" I asked halting to a stop. I pointed to the cream blonde sitting on the broken tree stump on our spot. Fu-ki squinted.

"Yea…whats she doing there?" he asked slowly walking over. I shrugged. Ava is Elfman and Evergreen's daughter. Ava is just about the biggest diva you'd ever meet. Many say she's like Ever. Funny how her brother Elvin is nothing like her. He's actually like his dad…which actually isn't bad.

"Yo Ava!" I called from the top of the mini hill. Ava looked up and moaned.

"Ugh…you too…" she mumbled. I wrinkled my nose. Whats with that attitude? Ava was more snooty than ever.

"Why are you at our spot?" asked Fu-ki jumping down. Ava ignored his question and jumped off.

"Sorry its _**YOUR**_ spot. So _I_ should get off." She sarcastically responded.

"Alright Stratuss whats going on?" I commanded.

She huffed. "Gavin Redfox is the WORST!" she complained. Ava and Gavin have been dating for a while. And I guess Gavin screwed up somewhere in their relationship. What am I talking about? I have no clue about these things…eh whatever.

"What did he do?" I asked. I turned around to grab Fu-ki but he was already gone. He probably assumed this was a 'GIRL TALK' kind of convo. Ava rolled her eyes and kicked the dirt.

"He didn't take me out last night!" she pouted.

"really? Is that all?" I asked. This was totally not worth asking.

"Seriously! He took out…UGH NO ONE!" she complained.

This was useless. I have her an escape response and ran back to the guild. There goes my fun time with Fu-ki today.

 **Fuyuki's POV**

I sat down at the guild. The girls were talking all the gross relationship stuff. That basically means run as fast as you can home before this gets gross. I hear girls have no mercy when they talk about boys. So yea..i escaped. June entered the guild out of breath.

"F-fu-ki…*breathes heavily* Hehhh"

I ran over to June as she fainted on the floor. What happened? Why was she out of breath. Why was she bruised? I grabbed her arm to help her up but she didn't budge.

"H-hey? Um J-June? You okay?" I nervously asked. Everyone at the guild watched me try to pick June up.

"Macao do you know where Mr. Dragneel is? I asked him still trying to pick June up.

"I think he went to another mission with her mama…but if you'd like I can get Wendy to do some treatment on her." Coughed the old man. I keep forgetting he was 4th master. Wendy is our nurse. She uses healing power and upgrade. Wendy rushed in the room.

"I'm Sorry! Um… is anyone hurt?" asked Wendy nervously. I finally lifted up June and showed Wendy.

"She should be fine, she seems just very…weak. Tired if you may. Just let her relax for awhile. I don't know what happened on her way here but she cannot storm into her in a consistent fast speed." Explained Wendy lifting June's arm.

"So she has weak bones?" I asked feeling Junes bones.

"Exactly. Don't worry. Its not serious. But has she been working her magic out lately?"

"No…well sometimes. There isn't a mission we can do."

"I see… well it's a magic issue then. If she doesn't use her magic for a while she's going to lose it. That's why she's weak. The magic makes her stronger. Make sure you go on a mission or practice magic ASAP."

I nodded. How come I'm not affected though. I haven't been using magic either. I hope June is okay. I'm glad its not serious but…what if it gets to be serious. I tried shaking her awake but maybe she's just resting. What happened on her way here? I wonder…

 **Me: Heyyy all! Wazzup! So another chapter of June Dragneel is out! And I'm considering to add a little romance. A love triangle! Because….yea those are fun.**

 **Loki: *glitters* Well June is looking pretty fine for her age… I'll volunteer to be her lover…**

 **Natsu: NO WAY ARE YOU DATING MY DAUGHTER LOKI!**

 **Loki: *glittering brighter* I can date who ever I want! And if she says yes…*winks* It doesn't matter does it?**

 **Natsu: THIS IS IT LOKI. I HAVE HAD IT! ROAR OF THE FIRE DR-**

 **Me: GUYS! STOP! FINE NO LOVE TRIANGLE! (yes there will be a love triangle) JUST DON'T BLOW UP THE SET!**

 **Natsu: Fine…**

 **Loki: I'm outta here.**


End file.
